


[Podfic] We're A Storm In Somebody Else's Teacup

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Attempted Murder, F/M, Gen, Guilt, London, M/M, Minor Character Death, Plotty, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Protective Siblings, Slow Burn, Violence, murder unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: In which Merlin and Morgana meet at a support group for people with superpowers, and accidentally start a chain of events that nearly destroys the world.





	[Podfic] We're A Storm In Somebody Else's Teacup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're A Storm In Somebody Else's Teacup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350257) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in December 2009.

**[MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200912165.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200912221.zip)**

11.11:25

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
